


The Were in the Wood

by donutsweeper



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Magical Realism, Rescue, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: Having saved many creatures, magical and otherwise, over the years Mai thought today's rescue was just going to be like all the others. She was wrong.





	The Were in the Wood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [escritoireazul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/gifts).



As she did every few days, Mai was walking through the woods, checking for traps. The High Council had forbidden hunting magical animals, but there were too many that disregarded those laws so Mai took it upon herself to do what she could to see they were enforced. She'd just disarmed a fairy cage when she heard a soft whimper. Following the sound she carefully made her way over the ridge where she spotted what appeared to be a wolf caught in a snare. Appeared to be, since she didn't need the Sight to be able to tell the difference between a wolf and a werewolf when there was a silver chain snare in the mix. "Assholes," she muttered, as she slowly made her way down the hill. Those kind of snares were terrible; once a Were was caught in it the silver would not only make it impossible for them to Change but would also leech energy from them until it weakened them to the point of almost death. Then the Hunter who had set it would return and easily finish them off with no risk to themself. The fact the process took weeks and was incredibly painful didn't matter to them.

The Were was exhausted and weak, but still aware enough to look up, snarling as Mai approached. "I bet you want that chain off," she said as calmly as she could. If the Were was too far gone it'd be dangerous to get too close and it'd be practically impossible to get their neck free without being in range of being bitten. She could probably knock them out if necessary, but she'd really rather not risk incapacitating them in case the Hunter came back before they'd woken up. "Are you going to let me do that?"

Thankfully, the Were was still cognizant enough to recognize that Mai wasn't a threat and, after giving a small chuff of apology, lowered their head, tilting their neck to give Mai better access.

"Thank you." The chain wasn't all that thick, but it didn't have to be, not when the silver kept a Were from Changing and therefore using their fingers to remove it. Mai had seen numerous ones like it in the woods before; they were always carefully concealed on frequently used trails with a loop at just the right height so that when it was triggered it would tighten quickly around a Were's neck, trapping them without a chance to free themselves.

It only took a few moments for her to loosen the snare enough to remove it and the poor Were sagged in relief once it was off. Mai was just about to ask if the Were would be more comfortable if she left so they could Change in peace when she realized she recognized them. 

"Millicent?" Mai knew she was right when she got an embarrassed wince in response. "I swear to the soil… This is the third time this season!"

Millicent shuddered, skin rippling, and Changed. "Sorry!" Thanks to the way Were magic worked, despite having looked much worse for wear in wolf form, the Change healed her nearly completely, all that remained was the discoloration of silverburn around her neck. 

"How can you be so careless! What if I hadn't come by? What if a Hunter had gotten you?"

"Mai, no. It's just. I," Millicent began before trailing off and looking away, unable to meet Mai's eyes.

"You what?" 

"Iwantedtoseeyouagain."

"I'm sorry, can you say that again?"

"I wanted to see you again," Millicent repeated, still only slightly above a whisper, as a blush began spreading not only over her cheeks but over her whole body.

"You wanted to see me again."

"Yes?"

"You risked your life because you wanted to see me again."

"It wasn't like that! It takes weeks to succumb to the silver and I knew you check the woods on this side of the creek right after the new moon and you're always so nice and you're gorgeous and I just…."

Mai couldn't help it, she started laughing. "You couldn't just stop by my house for some tea or something?"

"I didn't want to be presumptuous! I didn't know if I'd be welcome!"

"Millicent," Mai stepped closer, right into Millicent's space, and stroked the ring of silverburn that stood out against her olive skin, "for stars' sake, don't risk yourself in the hope I might come by before it's too late."

"But—"

"You will always be welcome in my home. I would love for you to come tea, all right?"

"Just tea?" Millicent asked with a smile as she reached out to run her fingers through Mai's curls.

"Tea to start," Mai said, "then maybe more," before letting Millicent pull her into a long kiss.


End file.
